


Breath of Spring

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing moment for the Titan and his nemesis/mentor/more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



> Unrepentant fluff

The air was warm, the sun was bright, and the air was infused with the scent of half a dozen plants in bloom. It was a day that begged to be marked by peace and quiet for most people.

Between contracts, and sitting on the porch of his upstate New York home, Slade Wilson was inclined to let the peace continue. His bank account was hefty, no one was hunting him, and he had a house guest sleeping away inside.

When Dick woke, Slade would have to show him the local spring. Kid spent way too much time in cities.


End file.
